When carrying loads such as multiple shopping bags, packages, and parcels for extended periods of time, one must take care to avoid stress and even injury to the arms, shoulders, and back. In addition to the potential for injury, because these types of items must often be carried, the carrier is left without the use of his or her hands. Various types of items such as strapped bags may be slung over the shoulders for more convenient carry. However, carrying objects on one shoulder only can result in the carrying stress being focused and localized solely on the shoulder bearing the load and the corresponding side of the body. This localization of stress can result in an imbalance on the carrier's body as well as cause discomfort and pain over time. The present invention seeks to address the aforementioned issues relating to carrying loads as well as provide the user with a convenient and practical solution.
The present invention is a shoulder carry assist that is designed to facilitate the carrying of various objects by placing the objects into a suspended position on the left side and/or right side of the user's body. Additionally, the present invention does not compromise the user's ability to use his or her hands while carrying a load using the present invention. The present invention is worn on the user's shoulders and is not subjected to any torque or rotational forces due to the load being carried. Additionally, any load applied to either the left side or the right side of the present invention is not transferred to the opposing side. As a result, the user is able to carry a load on only one side of his or her body without causing a negative effect on the opposite side of the body.